


Shattered Twilight

by BethT4



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4
Summary: They used to say that you would meet your soulmate on these onyx steeped nights. Although she no longer believed in the little children’s story, a part of her wished it were true.-They used to say that entrancing beings would appear before you, a soulmate. Although he never believed in the tales, a part of him knew it was true when she appeared before him[Soulmate AU]
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

She let out a sigh, her short hair blowing in the wind. A rare sight before her; a starless, moonless, nebulous night. They used to say that you would meet your soulmate on these onyx steeped nights. Although she no longer believed in the little children’s story, a part of her wished it were true. Her world was shattering into a million pieces, and she just wanted someone to hold her and to tell her,

“Everything will be fine,”

Her head snapped up. There he was. Someone. Someone who has appeared to her nightly. His arms wrapped around her. To her, he was barely opaque, shimmering skin as if any movement from her would make him fade away into the crepuscular night.

-

He let out a sigh, his short hair still wet from a quick shower. A rare sight before him; an illuminated and celestial night. They used to say that entrancing beings would appear before you, a soulmate. Although he never believed in the tales, a part of him knew it was true when she appeared before him. She was sitting on the floor, she was silently sobbing. Her ethereal being covered in cracks like she was about to break, so he did what he knew he could. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered.

“Everything will be fine,”

Her head snapped up and gazed at him. He clutched her closer. The cracks slowly healing themselves. She truly was captivating. He held her, cradling the fallen angel in his arms. She whispered a “thank you” in the gentle zephyrs of the twilight that had befallen the crystal couple. And for a second, everything became okay.


	2. Pavane for a "Dead" Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A semi-continuation of the soulmate AU  
> -  
> Will has since discovered that her ethereal being would always come to him on the occasional starry night. It's been 10 years since he first saw her, cracked under the moonlight. She has since healed though scars still show where her breaking points were. A slow dance under the embers of twilight was all they waited for and yearned for each and every year.

Will looked around the empty, glass room, his eyes sparkling in the twilight. He picked out a vinyl record, “Pavane pour une Infante Défunte”. Gently, he placed it upon an old phonograph. The stars glimmered for once, shining in through the crystal, white curtains. He placed down her photo. The piece began to play.

“Happy birthday, my love,” his hollow voice echoed.

Her celestial body appearing before him, a simple white robe encircling her. Pure, feathery wings curled inwards in a protective way. Although worlds kept them apart, the night of stars brought the two lovers together once a year. Her skin sparkled like galaxies, and he gazed in wonder.

“May I have this dance?” he held out his hand to her.

She gratefully accepted the offer. Despite not being able to hear her, he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Their bodies so close, that he was sure she could hear his heart thundering. He kissed her forehead, caressing her cheek as he lifted her chin up for a kiss. 

She gasped lightly but returned it. She buried her face into his chest as they swayed in the embers of the aurora. The dawn beginning to start a new day, threatening her being.

The sun rose. The record stopped. And, she faded away into the bright, morning rays. The cosmic nightfall dissolving into the morning sun. 

Dropping his arms, he sighed. The year-long wait had begun once again. And once again, he waited one year to meet his beloved, to dance under the starlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa I'm sorry it's so short. I wanted to add more, but the parallel just seemed wrong when I tried adding more


End file.
